Prise de pouvoir
by Maru-chan8
Summary: Une journée de travail ennuyeuse, certes mais une belle compensation... OS LEMON


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (sait-on jamais!)**

**Voilà je poste mon premier lemon qui à la base n'était qu'une scènette sortie de ma tête, et qui est devenue une fanfic twilightienne.**

**Vous pouvez remercier Alaiena pour m'avoir encourager à poster! ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il soit court!**

**Bonne lecture...  
**

* * *

Edward rentre chez lui, pose ses clés dans l'entrée. Une femme vient à sa rencontre, Bella, sa Bella. Elle le prend par la main et le fait s'installer sur le lit, lui attache les mains et les pieds aux barreaux noirs du lit, avec de fins bouts de tissu.

Elle commence à le déshabiller au rythme de la musique de fond, à chaque vêtement qu'elle lui retire elle ôte l'un des siens dans un strip-tease sensuel. Il l'observe, dans son regard, une lueur de désir le trahit ; cependant il lui est impossible de réfréner ses pulsions en se touchant. Son membre étant au plus haut niveau de son envie d'elle, il endure avec difficulté la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Bella a mis en route la machine et n'est pas prête à arrêter le supplice de l'homme de sa vie, elle en profite ; elle détient le pouvoir.

En voyant qu'elle ne le touchait toujours pas, Edward l'a supplie de le soulager. Cette frustration est trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Remarquant l'état de soumission et de transe de l'homme, elle décide d'agir en conséquence. Elle lui grimpe dessus de façon langoureuse afin de faire durer le jeu de domination qu'elle a instauré. Elle l'effleure, se frotte à lui en progressant vers son visage, son but étant de l'embrasser – pour le faire taire ! – avec fièvre et passion. Puis, elle redescend avec une lenteur digne de son emprise, ses seins caressent le membre de son amant, qui, il faut bien l'avouer est dans tous ses états. Elle est désormais au niveau de ce dernier, et le place dans sa bouche avec délicatesse mais avec convictions. L'homme ne tient plus, c'en est trop pour lui, au contact de la bouche de sa déesse comme il aime l'appeler, il exprime son plaisir d'un gémissement profond.

Entendant cela, elle se redresse et remonte jusqu'à ce que le point de son intimité soit à la hauteur de celui de son amant totalement à sa merci. Elle contrôle toutes ses attentes. Il la pénètre tout en restant ligoté. Sa captivité le rend fou, son corps devenu flamme, il ne peut supporter davantage. Il veut toucher sa peau soyeuse, c'est un besoin vital, reprendre un semblant de pouvoir. Bella juge bon de le détacher, et attends la réplique ardente de son amant.

Ce dernier, libéré de ses liens, subtilise le contrôle de la situation à sa partenaire, détenant à présent toutes les cartes en main, pour satisfaire son plaisir, leur plaisir. Ainsi, en voulant reprendre le dessus, il la fait basculer sur le dos, se retrouvant par la même en position dominante. Il crée un subtil paradoxe, en faisant des mouvements rapides avec puissance mais néanmoins avec douceur. Puis, il modère sa cadence, afin de savourer cet instant si particulier ; le regard plongé dans celui de cette femme qui le rend fou, leur désir se fait trahir.

Ils sont au seuil. Il reprend sa fougue et accélère le mouvement de va-et-vient, ce dernier termine son acte dans une jouissance infinie. Mais la femme n'ayant pas atteint l'orgasme, le supplie à son tour de mettre fin à sa torture – pourtant si agréable mais instable – avec un simple regard emplit du feu qui la consume. L'homme s'exécute dans une impulsion finale. Elle contracte tous ses muscles et exprime avec ferveur et volupté un ultime gémissement. Tous deux restent là, immobiles, à se contempler.

Dans une dernière série de caresses, Edward murmure ces quelques mots à l'oreille de sa moitié, comme pour achever un tableau d'une exquise perfection :

« _L'odeur de ta peau me rend ivre de toi, la douceur de tes lèvres est comme une caresse, la pureté de ton regard me fait perdre le contrôle. Ton souffle tout contre moi est comme une renaissance, et ton sourire est une invitation à te couvrir de baisers._ _**Je t'aime !**_ ».

Après ces mots, ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre, avec bien-être et sécurité.

Qui sait ce que leur réservera la journée de demain ?


End file.
